Bruce Wayne Clone (Last Knight on Earth)
Whilst travelling, he escaped a Speed Force storm and was torn up about being unable to help the various Flashes trapped inside it. Arriving at Fort Waller, he was witnessed the Animal Men and surviving soldiers fight over power still left in Red Tornado's corpse. Being unable to decide who to help, he had to flee after Swamp Thing started attacking everyone. After arriving at the Plains of Solitude, he was knocked out by Kryptonian Rockets in which Superman had landed on, but was rescued by a bearded Superman clone whom he thought was the real one. While he chastised the clone for hiding there and not helping the survivors, he took him to a replica of the Kent Farm. There, he met Luthor who was still alive and he revealed the Superman he met was a clone created by the original Superman, as were many of the others he had created himself from organic tissue, though all of them were much weaker. He also stated he had created a wormhole through space-time which would allow him to bring an infant Kal-El to his timeline. When asked about how the world fell apart, Luthor told him that he had invited Superman to a debate of good versus evil and convince the people, in order to end their rivalry once and for all. The stakes being the loser being impaled by Kryptonian shards emerging from underneath them. Superman won but sacrificed himself to save him, and things quickly fell apart afterwards. They even made a Batman clone to bring the chaos under control but failed. However, Kal-El always died in every Kryptonian rocket he was bringing into his timeline. The two were however unexpectedly attacked by the Superman clone. Bane and Scarecrow then arrived and told the clone to kill Bruce, but he was rescued by Diana who killed him. Scarecrow then had all the other clones to attack them. Luthor allowed them to escape through a portal while making all of the Superman clones attack him instead as he still shared a connection with them. Diana and Bruce landed on the cloak of Spectre, who fell on Earth in the past after a destructive war between heaven and hell. The two entered it and travelled through the Limbo, where Bruce used the Lasso of Truth to be able to see and was struck by visions of those whose deaths he felt he was responsible for. After seeing Alfred, he entered an identity crisis and thought of throwing away his penny, but she told him to keep it. Asking her about why she followed him, she stated it was because he had chosen to empower the people earlier. They first arrived at Metropolis to search the Daily Planet building but had to leave due to parasite dogs. They later aiivaed at the much larger Gotham controlled by Omega. There, they were confronted by the Talons of the Court of Owls, now a resistance group against Omega. However, they realized to their astonishment that their leader was Dick Grayson who was himself shocked to find Bruce there. The two were then taken to the Batcave where their allies were hiding, staying out of Omega's signal due to the late Tim Drake's blocker. He initially thought that Omega may be another Bruce clone like him as only his DNA could open the Wayne Tower, Omega's base. Learning that Omega planned to make the signal stronger and unblockable using an amplifier on Arkham Island, Bruce convinced them to fight back. They travelled to a black-market warehouse of Selina Kyle who decided to help them, being tired of Omega's constant scheming against others. Batman went with Joker, who had been placed in a Robin robot suit developed for Tim that responded to the user's thoughts, to Wayne Tower. Diana, Duke Thomas, Dick, Barbara and Bryce Grayson were meanwhile sent to deal with the amplifier at Arkham Island. He fought Omega's security forces and was almost killed, before being rescued by the Joker. Inside the Wayne tower, he was restrained by Omega and placed on the repurposed Mobius Chair to be brain-washed into becoming his soldier. To his shock, Omega revealed to him that he was the real Bruce Wayne who had turned on the world after barely surviving the mob at the Hall of Justice. He however broke free of his restraints using Alfred's penny after being inspired by Joker who stated that he was the real Batman now, not the original Bruce who abandoned his ideals. He clashed with Omega on top of the Wayne Tower and succeeded in impaling him, while also preventing him from using Darkseid's head to gain control of everyone's mind. He then formed a new team of heroes along with the surviving Batman Family, Diana and the New Amazons. Utilizing Luthor's machine, he brought a Kryptonian rocket with baby Kal-El into their world, raising him as his own to be a hero in the future. | Powers = | Abilities = * ** ** ** * * ** * * : The clone has the same skill-set as that of the original Bruce Wayne, who was once able to infiltrate Themyscira undetected. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Batsuit' * Utility Belt | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = batman | Wikipedia = Batman | Links = }} Category:Adventurers Category:Clones Category:Arkham Asylum inmates